Forbidden Love
by Spritwolf23
Summary: Ryou receives the millennium ring from his father. Little did he know the ring harbored a dark, charming, and psychotic soul yearning to be free.
1. Chapter 1

Yami Bakura had always hurt Ryou. So much that when he was finished Ryou would either be knocked out or in a pool of his own blood. But Ryou loved him. He loved his dark with a fiery passion that set his soul on fire. Each nasty word, each punch to the face only made him yearn for Bakura's approval that much more. They lived alone together in a small apartment on the east side of Domino. Some days were better than others, and the pair would spend long blissful hours wrapped up in each other's embrace. But lately those days were few and far between. Yami Bakura harboured a very dark side suffering from Anti-Social Personality Disorder and was cruel and sadistic. But deep down in his soul he hid true romantic feelings for his light. But without medication those feelings were dim, and he could hardly feel them at all. However, Ryou still saw those feelings when he looked deep into Bakura's eyes it was if he could see right into his soul and he liked what he saw.

When his hikari was busy at school with those wretched friends of his, Yami would wander around the apartment bored and feeling more pent up energy he would later take out on sweet innocent Ryou. It didn't matter how hard the boy tried not to anger the man he still would find some excuse to rage and beat him. More than once he had thought he might have killed the boy and started to feel regret only to be relieved when Ryou would wake up in his arms. He would quickly mumble what sounded like a very insincere apology and leave refusing to talk to Ryou for the remainder of the day. Bakura knew he was sick, but in truth he liked it. This personality fit him to a t. He was sarcastic and rude. He wasn't kind to anyone. He especially hated Ryou's friend Yugi Mutou and his ever interfering Yami. Ryou would try to hide his various lacerations from his friends Yugi, Anzu, Katsuya, and Hiroto at school but unfortunately PE class forced him to wear a t-shirt and shorts. When Bakura found out about this he at first thought nothing of it until one rainy afternoon when he had a visit from Yami Yugi accusing him of beating the boy. In truth he was doing a lot more then beating him he regularly tortured him and raped him. Yami Yugi promised Bakura he would be watching the boy and if he saw anything suspicious he would not hesitate to lock him back in the shadow realm forever. After that, he was much more careful. Only leaving marks where they wouldn't be seen as well as being emotionally abusive to the boy.

It all started when Ryou's father had bought the millennium ring in Egypt. Thinking it would be something his young son who had lost his entire family besides his father who traveled a lot he bought it and took it to Japan and gave it to his son. Ryou had no idea what a dark item he was now in possession of. Inside the ring was the spirit of a five-thousand-year-old psychopath who was just waiting for a chance to have a host and be able to come out. Upon first meeting, Ryou knew he loved Bakura. Something about his sarcastic and witty demeanor was charming. From that point on his life was dedicated to pleasing his new "master." In the beginning, it wasn't bad. Sure Bakura was rude and insulted Ryou a lot he never laid a hand on the boy. Not in violence or sexually. But after a couple months he started to beat the boy, and it gradually got worse from there.

At least Bakura was paying attention to him though right? Ryou had always been a shy, sensitive, and quiet boy drifting through life pleasing everyone around him. He got good grades and was nice to everyone. Almost too complacent. Bakura thought maybe his treatment of him would toughen him up. How wrong he was. In fact, it made Ryou worse. He isolated himself from his friends, was sullen and withdrawn and was often in the corner of his bedroom weeping. This only angered Bakura more and one night in a drunken stupor he burst into his hikari's room and started cursing and yelling. Ryou tried to calm him down and frantically apologized. Bakura stumbled towards him and tripped over a pile of Ryou's school books. Landing face down on top of his hikari he found himself feeling something. Some tingly feeling in his pants. That was the first time he ever raped Ryou. Sex was a way to get Bakura to not be so violent and angry so almost every day Ryou would at least give him a blowjob. It was better than when he would use his rusty old switchblade on him and then suck the blood from his wounds.

But on the rare occasion Bakura would be in a good mood. He wasn't all that expressive with his words but when he was in one of these moods, he was softer towards Ryou and didn't hurt him. They would spend a romantic evening together curled up on the couch cuddling, watching movies and eating popcorn. On one such occasion they made love, and Ryou loved it. It wasn't the hard painful way he fucked Ryou when he raped him this was more tender and involved lots of kisses, caresses, and was generally more gentle and affectionate. Afterwards lying in each other's arms the cuddled and talked all night softly. As the sun was rising Bakura picked up his knife and carved the words "my light" into his wrist and then the words "My dark" into Ryou's. That tattoo would remain there forever right over where their pulse points were so they knew they would always be together and a part of each others heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou wasn't always the depressed and listless boy he was around Bakura. He used to have a life and a fairly normal one at that. Or so it would seem. His family was poor when he was a small child. His mom walked out on them when he was just three years old. His father was a tough and strict man and after his Mom left it was just him and Ryou. He worked as a bank teller in the east side of Domino which gave him long hours and Ryou was often left home alone. When his father was home he would drink. He would drink so much he would forget who he was and he would beat Ryou. But Ryou loved his father and believed deep down his father loved him, he was just sick and sad. School was the only time in Ryou's day that he was happy. He made friends with Yugi, Anzu, Hiroto, and Katsuya. They would hang out in between classes and after school. Those hours seemed to fly by and were filled with laughter and playing games.

The same pattern went on until high school. Then Ryou's father got promoted and started to travel. Ryou found himself alone all the time now. To deal with his loneliness he went to clubs. He was young and attractive so the bouncers usually let him in. Since Ryou was gay he would only go to the gay clubs. He would have a few drinks, dance, and meet some lucky boy to be his for the night whom he would go home with and let him do whatever he wanted to him. Then Ryou's father returned from Egypt. He told Ryou he had a gift for him. It was the millennium ring. He thought it was a very cool object so he put it on and wore it for the next week. Then one day when Ryou was sitting alone in his room doing his homework the millennium ring began to glow. Suddenly a spirit formed from inside the ring. "What the!?" Ryou gasped in surprise. The figure whom he now saw standing before him looked just like him. Except taller, darker, more handsome, and somehow radiated an aura of coolness. Ryou blinked and rubbed his eyes wondering if he was getting drowsy and hallucinating. But the figure didn't disappear. In fact it let out a low dark chuckle, an amused smirk appearing on it's pale face.

"Wh-who are you?" Ryou stammered while his insides seemed to do a wiggly, twisty dance inside of him. The mans green eyes exactly the same shade as Ryou's flashed and what Ryou saw scared the shit out of him. It was like the presence of death. The man licked his lips, his tongue glistening with saliva although it looked more like poison. He opened his mouth and in a dark voice much like what Ryou's might sound like when he hit puberty spoke. "Do not be afraid. I am not hear to harm you. My name is Yami Bakura and I am a five thousand year old spirit that has been trapped inside the millennium ring for centuries. I was waiting for my hikari to come and free me and now you have. I am here to be with you forever, you now belong to me." Somehow Ryou was not afraid. The mans words made sense and he felt finally he would have someone to share all his pains and sorrows, his hopes and dreams with. How wrong he was.

Soon they found an apartment together and lived quite a solitary life. They called themselves boyfriends but in truth it was a lot deeper then that. The way Bakura possessed Ryou was very dark and very intense. It was like the boy worshiped him. His entire world was wrapped up in his Yami. He began to isolate from his friends. That was how Bakura first reeled him in. He told him they would not understand them and be jealous and try and break them apart. He still hung out with them at school so no one suspected anything but he was emotionally distant. Starving for someone to love him and protect him Ryou took Yami's words like fish bait. That is how the torture and abuse began.

It started with yelling, swearing, and some insulting. Soon it graduated to hitting and kicking. Then hair pulling and body slamming. Then full on torture. Then worst of all rape.

Two years to the day Ryou met Bakura he had planned something special for their sort of anniversary. He was going to propose to the man. Even though he was not the dominant one in their relationship, in fact the role of sub fit him perfectly he knew this move would suprise his dark and Kura as Ryou affectionately called him in their happy moments liked surprises when it came to their relationship. He had it all perfectly planned out. He would cook him his favorite dinner which just so happened to be spaghetti and meatballs and Ryou was one hell of a cook. He decorated the table and floor with dark rose petals and lit some incense. Then afterwords they would have a romantic bath with bath salts and floral scents. Then Ryou would propose just before they went to bed. When Bakura pulled pulled into the drive way Ryou's heart began to flutter and hammer inside his chest. They began the night with dinner and fine white wine and the talk between them was light and easy. They made love in the bath and it was beautiful and romantic and lovely. When they went into the bedroom Bakura had his back turned to Ryou and thats when the boy got down on one knee. When he turned around a small gasp escaped from his slightly open mouth. Bakura for once was speechless. He stared down at the boy and slowly nodded "Yes I will marry you my light. Ryou beamed a brilliant smile and slipped the ring onto Bakura's finger.

The next day Ryou woke up alone. He found a note on Bakura's pillow stating the male had gone out. Looking at the clock Ryou gasped seeing it was four pm. He had way over slept. He got up and got dressed and waited for Bakura to come home.

When Bakura finally came home it was after eleven pm. Ryou could tell he was wasted. That usually meant he would either hole up in his room or torture poor Ryou. Usually Ryou perfect the torture because then at least Bakura was paying attention to him. "Ryou!" Bakura screamed, the sound reverberating off the wall. Sighing Ryou got up from his spot on the couch and appeared in the living room where Bakura was standing scowling. "Look at this place! It's such a shit hole!" Bakura growled. Ryou looked around. He had forgotten to vacuum again. Sighing and cursing himself internally he apologized in his meek voice "I'm sorry...I forgot." "Forgot?" Sneered Bakura. In a flash he was beside Ryou and smacked him across the face. Falling to the ground with his nose bleeding Ryou began to sob. Bakura looked down at him in disgust and shook his head. "You are so pathetic. Look at you." He chuckled and began to kick the boy repeatedly. Soon Ryou lost consciousness. Blood was all over the apartment floor. Bakura stormed off and slammed his bedroom door leaving his light there alone to die.

Hours passed and Ryou never woke up. He had also forgot that he was supposed to meet up with Yugi and his Yami for a pool date that evening. Afraid Yugi went to the apartment searching for the boy. He had a bad feeling. When no one answered he kicked down the door and screamed at what he saw before him. A pale lifeless Ryou on the floor. He ran over and felt for a pulse. He was alive barely. Screaming with rage He picked up the boy and pulled out his cellphone quickly and called his Yami. The Pharaoh rushed over and his face turned pale at what he saw. "I'm going to deal with Bakura. You take Ryou to the hospital." Yugi nodded and rushed off to Domino's only hospital with Ryou.

The Pharaoh stormed up the stairs anger and hatred searing in him. Pounding on Bakura's door he screamed "Bakura I know you are in there! Open up" When he got no response he opened the door and found Bakura sitting on the floor with a dark gleam in his eyes and smirk on his face. He had a knife in his hand which he had previously used to torment Ryou and was licking it. "Oh hello Pharaoh. Surprise surprise to see you hear." He laughed and tossed the knife aside standing up and looking him in the eye. "I warned you about hurting Ryou." The Pharaoh spoke calmly and quietly. "Now you must pay the price." He walked over to the desk and picked up the millennium ring. "You wouldn't dare banish me back to the shadow realm.| Bakura sneered. "Oh wouldn't I?" He began to chant and the ring began to glow again. With an agonizing scream Bakura's soul was sucked back into the ring. Yami nodded and sighed. This time he would guard the ring himself and make sure no one got a hold of it especially poor Ryou.

After Ryou was released from the hospital he went to live with Yugi and the Pharaoh. They wanted to keep a watchful eye on him to make sure he would be okay. Ryou stayed up in his room never coming down and never talking to anyone. He stopped eating and could be heard lying in bed at night sobbing to himself. Yugi tried to comfort the boy but he was despondent. Ryou took an absent leave from school for medical reasons and would stay curled up on the couch staring off into space. The only times he did speak were to mutter words like "Ring" and "Bakura."

One after Yugi and his Yami went out on an afternoon date. Thinking nothing of leaving Ryou home alone. How grave that mistake would be. When they got home the place was like a murder scene. Ryou had ransacked the house obviously looking for his ring and also cut himself multiple times in the process. Blood was all over the carpets and the walls. So much of it. Fearing Ryou had killed himself Yugi ran upstairs towards his bedroom. Ryou was passed out face down on his bed in a pool of blood. On the door to Yami and Yugi's room were bloody claw marks. He had obviously tried to break in.


End file.
